Spectrum
im redoing them AGAIN whoops spectrum is an ice/rainwing and is rainphee's persona. coding by wings }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#000; background:#fff; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | rainphee |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Coder | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Aliases | Speccy, Spec, Skittles |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | Creativity and Energy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Deoxyribonucleic acid |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Rainbow |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | African Grey Parrot |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song | Weak - AJR |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#000; background:#fff; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 15 human years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Demigirl (she/them) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Preference | shes gay, |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | Student, artist and witch, works part-time at a flower shop |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | IceWing/RainWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | To pass her mock exams this year |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | Deux City, originally from Nightcry |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | Vibrant (RainWing mother), Shard (IceWing father), Monochrome (literal other half) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | see relationships section |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | Far, far too many to count |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | Character design, movies, dinosaurs, |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | Getting hurt, stomach pain, her ADHD, crutches |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | weak "venombreath" |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #;" | Weapons | 'venombreath', talons, tail, teeth |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | none atm |} |} "No thank you" is what I should've said, I should be in bed But temptations of trouble on my tongue, troubles yet to come Appearance Spectrum is an interesting dragoness, to put it lightly. One sip, bad for me - One hit, bad for me One kiss, bad for me - But I give in so easily Personality shes a gremlin And no thank you, that's how it should've gone I should stay strong History my life is a lie But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy oh boy I love it when I fall for that Abilities -pretty cold resistant -smart, but insecure -cannot willingly change color or breathe ice -breathes 'venombreath', a cold mist that dissolves flesh like acid -however she has very little and rarely uses it -long ridged claws -most powerful weapon is tail, which is prehensile and has spikes, good for fighting -she doesn't fight -not with malicious intent anyway -good at art, singing and writing, poor at math -loves plants and they love her -communes with plants a lot, currently is working on that aspect of her magick the most -practices witchcraft, mainly sigils and plant magic, although she does some minor spells (usually for motivation or anti-anxiety) -takes martial arts classes once a week -good with animals I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy oh boy I love ya when I fall for that Relationships Stormbreak: Daybreak: Spectrum likes Daybreak a lot! They get along really really well, to the point where Spectrum considers her a sister. They like a lot of the same things and have lots of fun talking about them! In the Day Kingdom AU, Soectrum and Daybreak are the sister princesses of Sunset and Sunrise respectively. Dystopia: Elena: Jefferson: November: Sei: Wings: No thank you They call me after dark Trivia * Despite living in Deux, she doesn't have the accent, retaining her old Nightcry one. Over the years, the two have mixed, and although she clearly has the Nightcry accent, it is slurred with Deuxan. * She hates opening soda cans more than anything after she cut herself on the inside of one as a dragonet. She has to get someone else to do it for her. * Spectrum has been diagnosed with multiple mental disorders, including ADHD, sensory processing disorder, dyscalculia, dyspraxia and pathological demand avoidance. She also displays quite a few symptoms of depression. * She likes to play with things that really shouldn't be played with, like hot wax and matches. * Spectrum believes in the Kami, and most often worships Shizen for aid in her plant magick. My habits, they hold me like a grudge I promise I won't budge Gallery Spectrum infobox traditional.jpg|by me Spectrum and barron.jpg|spec and barron by me black rainbows.jpg|a creepy spec by me hi welcome to chillis.jpg|by me Magnetsopen.png|by looster Specy.JPG|by ns Spectrummmmmmmmmm.jpg|by moods Doodle dump 1.jpg|speccy in bottom right, by rie Speck.png|by wings Scpeckhcschrch.png|by resar Spectrumheadshotsomethingsomething.png|by soi-ke Spectrum.png|by epheme Specgif.gif|speccy pixel, base by luster and pixel by epheme Rainbxowxkdmwf.png|by resa again! SpectrumByMalice.png|by malice Spectrum.yeah.jpeg|by infinity Smartie.png|by day Taste the rainbow.png|by day again! Specinthejungle.png|by morrow! Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Hybrids Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+